Gumball Watterson
'Gumball Tristopher Watterson '''is the main character and protagonist of ''The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, light blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted little brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, who is also in Miss Simian's class. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Appearance Gumball is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers but most of the time only five are visible because his head is always shown at an angle. He usually wears grey trousers coupled with a tan sweater which with brown cuffs and a brown collar. Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons without visible eyelashes. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naivete stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive, though otherwise he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. For instance, at times he acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something; however, he has shown some degree of cleverness in other instances. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck someone more sensible at the time. Relationship Darwin Even though Darwin is adopted, Gumball shares a genuine sibling connection with him. The two boys have a big imagination and like to get into mischief. They get along very well, though they do argue at times. However, Gumball can be a bad influence on Darwin. Gumball sometimes turns his nose up at Darwin's ideas and they both go for a more childish or foolish approach. Anais Gumball usually relies on his sister with his own problems. She likes to inform Gumball that she is almost always right and that he is usually wrong. Although Gumball will never admit it, he actually loves and admires his sister and knows that she is right about things most of the time. Nicole Gumball loves his mother very much, though he does believe she is terrifying. He does not like to admit to wrongdoings to his mother because of Nicole's fiery temper. Richard Gumball is seen spending more of his play time with his dad more than his mom, mainly because the child inherits his silliness from his dad and enjoys his company due to it. However, Richard can be tough on Gumball when the situation demands it and completely aloof otherwise. He's also been known to make fun of him sometimes and use their foolishness to his advantage. As seen on an Elmore Stream video, Gumball likes to poke Richard's "weird bit on his belly" when he is unaware of it. Richard reacts strongly to this, making the same "Dah!" noise after every poke. Penny Penny is Gumball's love interest. Gumball has a gigantic crush on her, and Penny has one on him as well. He often blurts out professions of love and tries to get away with it either by denying it, hiding it, twisting it, or hoping she ignores it - most of the time in an unconvincing way. Despite it being somewhat obvious that Penny likes him back, he is always nervous when it comes to potentially romantic events because he is afraid that she might reject him. When they are about to kiss, the moment is usually interrupted. Mr. Robinson Mr. Robinson is somewhat an idol to both Gumball and his companion Darwin, but mostly to Gumball. He always tries to earn his favor, most of the time failing at it such as in "The Reef Blower" and sometimes actually being successful to convince him like in "TBA," though only for a very minuscule time span. Ironically, Mr. Robinson despises Gumball for irritating him all the time. Though most of time Mr. Robinson despises Gumball's presence, a moment in The Reef Blower actually resulted in Mr. Robinson thanking Gumball for saving his life, but still yells at him for ruining his great performance. Tobias Gumball and Tobias have a history of rivalry behind them, although their relationship is somewhat unclear. In "TBA," Tobias and Gumball form a no-girls pact and Gumball doesn't uphold it very well. Also, in "TBA," Tobias becomes Gumball and Darwin's friend for twenty dollars, but he ends up ignoring Gumball and befriending Darwin. They also fought for their love interest in "TBA" Trivia * Gumball sometimes exhibits more naturalistic cat behaviors such as moving his ears and tail, meowing, and retracting his claws. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Wattersons Category:Miss Simian's Class